


Mahogany

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [31]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But They Are Professors, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Low light, a wooden desk and his assistant professor. The perfect evening.





	Mahogany

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 - Free

Maybe Kihyun was asking for something more than seeing his boyfriend when he opened the fellow professor’s office door, stepped in, and locked it behind him. When he sat on the sturdy mahogany desk –it was an old, prestigious university- and smiled at the biology assistant professor who was trying hard to mark his students’ midterms.

“Is it common for the Art professors to wander around the biochemistry department?” Changkyun asks raising an eyebrow, still trying to focus on the papers.

“You used to visit our department a lot too when I was an assistant professor Changkyunnie” Kihyun laughs and watches Changkyun letting his pen fall on the desk and taking his glasses off.

“I had to pass your hell of a lesson to have enough hours to take more classes.” Changkyun gets up and steps between Kihyun’s legs, leans enough for their noses to almost touch. “Why would biologists even need to take History of Art?”

“To appreciate a good piece.” Kihyun smiles and Changkyun kisses him.

“Oh I do” Changkyun says sucking in a breath before he dives into Kihyun again, licks into his mouth and holds him close. Kihyun pulls Changkyun’s tie to deepen the kiss, he knows he’s gonna get anything he’s gonna ask for.

They keep kissing for long, minutes, but Kihyun wouldn’t mind even if it was way longer, because Changkyun’s lips and hands on him have become his favorite sensation. Soft and rough at the same time. Needy and giving. That’s his Changkyun.

The third year biology major Changkyun who was late and severely uninterested for his first History of Arts lecture. The one who spotted Kihyun sitting at the corner of the class grading assignments and doing all the dirty work for the class and decided that he would rather go for help at the –young and handsome- assistant than the professor himself. The Changkyun who rushed into Kihyun’s shared office two weeks before the semester’s end and begged for some kind of help. Two weeks after the semester ended he was back to ask if he could repay for that help by asking Kihyun out on a date.

Five years later, one graduation, one long distance relationship while Changkyun was getting his master turning short distance again, Kihyun becoming a professor and Changkyun being hired as assistant at the same university, somehow it all worked out.

“Do you have evening classes?” Kihyun cups Changkyun’s face, kisses his nose and lets their foreheads rest against each other.

It’s that slow hour when the sun has just set and it’s getting so much colder. The university doesn’t buzz with life like early in the morning, only the few unlucky faculty members and students who have evening lectures walking around the long corridors and filling a few classes.

“Nope” Changkyun smiles softly, “not today”.

“Let’s go home then” Kihyun says, without moving at all.

He wants to stay there forever.

With the little light slipping in from the wide windows. The earthy tones of the office surrounding them and the smell of coffee. Changkyun’s warm weight on him, mouthing down his neck slowly.

“I have to finish these” Changkyun tilts his head to the pile of papers, “but go home baby, I’ll try to come soon, I know you’re tired.”

“I didn’t came here for this.” He came for something completely different, but Changkyun with his ruffled hair and half-untucked button-up looks so soft and tired. Kihyun just wants to take him home. Get into the bathtub together and laugh about how dumb their students are.

Changkyun unbuttons Kihyun’s shirt slowly, traces his lips from Kihyun’s collarbones all the way down to his belly and stops again to litter the soft skin with butterfly kisses. It makes Kihyun giggle and kick his legs a little and that’s when Changkyun bites softly.

Kihyun shuts up and lets his boyfriend undo his own pants too.

“You know I’m still supposed to be having my office hours? Will be fun if a student comes here now.” Changkyun licks Kihyun above his underwear lazily, before he yanks it off along with his pants. The wood is a bit cold under him, but Changkyun’s palms are on his body again in seconds.

“I don’t think so, they won’t come to an assistant. Unless they want to hit on you.” Changkyun picks up a small packet of lube from his backpack, opens it and spreads Kihyun’s legs further away to lower himself between them.

“You should know first-hand huh?” Changkyun brushes his tongue against Kihyun’s entrance, repeats the motion until he feels Kihyun relaxing enough to slip the first finger in. Then slowly the second and he’s up and facing Kihyun again.

“Weren’t you too tired for this?” Kihyun brushes his hand against Changkyun’s groin, feels him being hard inside his slacks. “Had important exams to grade?” He unzips Changkyun’s pants and strokes him until Changkyun kisses him again, positioning himself on Changkyun’s entrance.

“Never too tired or occupied for my baby” Changkyun slowly moves against Kihyun, “and moreover, you’ve been eyeing my desk for so long, didn’t you?”

“Maybe” Kihyun locks his legs behind Changkyun’s hips and grabs him by the collar to pull him down as he lies back on the desk, on top of all the papers, Changkyun’s coffee mug next to his cheek. “Hope it can hold us.”

“It’s old you know” Changkyun pecks Kihyun’s chest, picking up his pace and settling into a nice rhythm in and out of Kihyun, “it’s made for making slow love on it”.

“Gosh Changkyun” Kihyun snorts, Changkyun grinning, “I’m sure it’s made for other things, but I approve of the use” and Kihyun’s mouth falls open to a moan, Changkyun’s hips stuttering and finding that perfect angle.

And the room has gone completely dark by then, Changkyun running his fingers through Kihyun’s hair and whispering how much he loves him, pulling out to spill between their bodies and putting his hands around Kihyun right after that.

And when their highs are over they are even slower than before, still tangled on a strange position on the desk until Changkyun decides to turn on the lights. And Kihyun feels too sleepy so Changkyun offers him the oversized hoodie he keeps in the office, grabs them hot chocolates from the university’s cafeteria and lets Kihyun snooze off on a spare chair while he finishes grading.

And for Kihyun, it’s all just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> And extra thanks and love to everyone who hyped up the whole kinktober series, I wouldn't be able to finish up any other way (better late than ever!) <3


End file.
